Child
by Izzu
Summary: Makai Senki: To others, Saejima Kouga was the strong knight and aspiration to many. To Kaoru, Kouga would always be a child. A sweet, adorable child that she loved so dearly.


az: I have no idea where that summary came from. I have no idea how this piece ended up being. Obviously a lot of scenes would be referenced. I don't even know why I had so much feelings.

* * *

Child

By honou-no-izumi alias Izzu alias Izumi Ishtar

o

o

To many, Kouga would seem to be just a strong Makai knight. Who was held to be the strongest of all, worthy to be made a golden knight. The one who brings hope to all, the one who would cut down any adversaries that may come.

Yet, to her... there was more to Kouga than just a strong knight. There was a side of Kouga that only few can see. That beneath all of that strength, there was a young boy... so pure and innocent. That was her Saejima Kouga. Zaruba once said that Kouga was no longer cute. That the only other time he was ever cute was when his father, Saejima Taiga was still alive. But she would beg to differ. Kouga was still so cute... even now.

xxx

Of course, back then... she wouldn't have called whatever Kouga did as being cute. What with him being so irritable and grumpy... who'd think that kind of person cute? Stupid Kouga for being so rough on her... and so mean, and never tried to be truthful to her until she almost died. But then, things changed... and looking back to how it had been then, Kaoru realised how much in Kouga's way of showing it; that he cared for her. Thinking like that made her realise just how cute Kouga really is. To care so much, yet pretending as if he did not. Like an adorable, overgrown child.

It still made her heart flutter... to recall those few times when Kouga confessed to her on how much he needed her. To know that someone like her could make someone like Kouga fall in love with her. To have someone like Kouga _need _her.

She was no one special, not like Jabi who can do a lot of amazing things with her Makai brush. She was just an artist, she only could paint pictures from her wildest dreams. To hear that Kouga sincerely love her painting made her so happy. This, coming from someone who used to be angry at her for trying to draw his hand.

But Kouga really _was_ still a child. Even as he don the golden armor of Garo and slay so many Horrors to protect people, he was still a child. It hurts to see him trying his best to protect everyone, because he did not want to let anyone else in front of him die in vain. Because he understood too well the pain of those left behind. Who wouldn't want to remain by his side or wanting to protect him with everything they have?

It pained her to see how distraught Kouga have been when he found out the real truth about his father's death. That she felt inclined to sacrifice herself to put a stop to whatever that was hurting him. But she realised what was it that Kouga needed. He needed her, so that he could be himself and be strong. The reason she promised hersef that she would try to always smile to give him _that _strength.

So when she found out that Kouga was hiding the fact about the seal of destruction from her, a part of her felt sad and angry. Why must he act like nothing was wrong? He must have felt so scared during all those times! She would have understood and try her best to support him. Yet he looked as if he'd done something wrong to have to kept this a secret from her! It's as if he was at fault for getting that seal in the first place. Stupid Kouga and his childishness!

After so much he had done in the past to give her hope, this time he didn't even allow her to...

xxx

She was anxious. It felt like something was wrong so she went to check on him. And that flying fish kept trying to get her attention. And then Rekka appeared to tell her that Kouga was in danger. Why must her feelings be so right at times like this? How could she even have any power to save Kouga?

Back then, she got that magic brush and drew wings on Garo to help Kouga fight Messiah. This time she had nothing but herself.

Yet she still wanted to go to where Kouga was. Because she knew that Kouga would have wanted that as well.

xxx

"_... if we enter the Horror's corpse, it'll take over our minds,"_

_Is that what happening right now? Is this darkness what prevented Kouga from freeing himself?_

So this was Kouga's consciousness... why was it so dark around here?

Kaoru carefully placed her hands towards the darkness engulfing Kouga, as the darkness suddenly expelled and her surroundings shone brightly. Yet, Kouga didn't move. She reasoned to herself that Kouga was still _asleep_. That's why the others couldn't reach him.

"_Who's there?"_

Kouga's voice suddenly echoed from around her. She was dazed for a moment before walking closer.

"You..."

Kouga didn't seemed to have recognized her. Did he forget everything after being forced into this dead body of a Horror? Was this what Jabi said would happen if a Horror took over your mind? Was this why Rei-san thought Kouga didn't want to be saved?

Kaoru forced herself to smile as she continued to speak.

"You protected many people,"

"_Protected?" _

Kouga's voice asked again, as if that knowledge was alien to him.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as Kaoru willed herself to be strong and not break down. She have to remind Kouga of who he was, who he is... and who he would always be...

"Yes, you are the golden knight," she said firmly.

"_Golden Knight_..." came the reply.

Kouga slowly opened his eyes and continued staring blankly in front of him as she hastily skipped to his side. A small glimmer of light started to form in front of them as an image of Garo materialize. Kaoru knelt closer by Kouga's side.

"_This is_..."

Kouga seemed to have a hard time recognizing the image as he continued, "..._me_?"

"That's right..." she answered gently.

"Stronger than all others..."

She smiled weaky as she turned to look at Kouga. "Kinder than anyone else,"

Kaoru felt a prick in her heart as she watch Kouga trying his hardest to remember who he was. She glanced back towards the image of Garo, as it suddenly changed into a form of a book. A picture book. None other than the one her father had drawn... and the one she completed with great effort.

"When I was a child, you were the hero in this picture book I loved," Kaoru explained.

"_Picture Book_?" The voice asked again.

The picture book kept spinning and spinning and to her surprise, the book became solid and dropped onto Kouga's lap. She frowned as she wondered how it could be possible, and recalled Gonza telling her that Kouga cried when he first open the book and saw the last page. Could it be possible for her to reach Kouga using this book?

Kouga flipped open the cover as Kaoru smiled at the familiar looking pages. It was as if they were really looking at the real book. As if this came from the strongest part of Kouga's memories... for it to be recreated almost exactly.

As Kouga turned over the pages of the book, reading it carefully... Kaoru lifted her head and noticed the childlike eagerness on Kouga's face. As if there was something that was drawing him in, urging him to remember... through the memories of her father and his father. Kaoru smiled before glancing back towards the book. Just in time as Kouga reaching the last page.

Kouga's hand paused for a moment as if afraid to turn on to the last page. Kaoru slowly placed her hand over his before looking up towards him. Kouga's face was etched with worry, as if afraid to see what lies over on that last page. It touched her greatly, to see how this one page affected Kouga so... that it played so much importance to him. Seeing that look on his face, Kaoru smiled to him to give him courage to see what lies beyond.

Gently, Kaoru guided Kouga's hand to turn over that last page... to see that important memory that was so dear to the both of them. Kaoru felt herself choke, as she recalled that moment when her father told her to finish the drawing of the last page of this picture book. In order to save Kouga, in order to protect everyone and prevent Messiah to set foot outside of Shin Makai. To help Kouga defeat Messiah, the origin of all Horrors.

She gave him wings, the most beautiful wings she could have imagined. She gave those wings to Garo, so that he could soar ever so high and triumph over every obstacles lying ahead of him. Because Garo was everyone's _hope_...

The next thing she realized, both of them were out of Kouga's consciousness and standing side by side. She turned towards Kouga, who's staring back towards her... fully awake. She smiled.

"Let's go back... Kouga,"

She could see the recognition in his eyes, as he finally realize that she had always been right beside him.

"Kaoru..."

Tears started to well into his eyes as she could see the longing look in Kouga's eyes. Kaoru couldn't bear it any longer as her own tears started to fall and they held on to each other tightly.

_Thank goodness..._

Thank goodness that she could save this child...


End file.
